Misadventures of Luna Draco
by bedtime2000
Summary: Luna is a girl with no parents she has two friends named Alice and Kayla. There are two new kids in her grade, soon after they come Luna, Alice and Kayla go to a camp, they meet the girl in Luna's dreams. First story! Please R


**AN: hey this is my first story so hope you like! If there are any spelling errors tell me please!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson!**

Chapter 1  
Luna

Hey I'm Luna Stone and my friends (Kayla Knite and Alice Lexington) Kayla is blond with glasses and grayish eyes and Alice a brown-haired girl with multicolored eyes, and I, who has black hair with a grey streak and green eyes, have had an . . .interesting. . .Life. [shut up I'm telling the first chapter!] Sorry they are telling me to hurry up, so here we go! It all started with a regular school day, the only thing that was new was there was two new students.  
I got off my bus at the school and was waiting for Kayla and Alice when I saw the new kids a boy and a girl, the girl had blond hair, while the boy had black hair and they both wore jeans and a t-shirt.  
Kayla and Alice walked up to me and Alice asked," What are you looking at?"  
"The new kids." I said.  
They turned around and looked at them and Kayla said," They don't look bad, but we have to get to class."  
We went to myths class and found out that we were in the same class as them for first block. I went to sit in our usual spot and sat down looked around and saw that they were next to us. Kayla and Alice sat down and class started. Mr. Warzecha said that we were going to learn the Greek myths today, Kayla, Alice, and I raised our hands when he asked who knew a myth. I looked around and saw that the two new kids had their hands in the air too. Mr. Warzecha nodded and asked which of the myths we know I said the myth with Echo and Narcissus, Kayla said the myth with Perseus, and Alice said the myth with Hercules.  
I looked over at the new kids and saw that the guy cringed when Kayla said Perseus, I guess that was his name or something, Kayla can be freaky like that.  
The new girl said," The myth that I know is the myth of Chiron the centaur and how he trained all of the most important heroes, like Achilles."  
One of the more dumb guys, Connor, said," The heel guy?" Kayla,Alice, and I all face-palmed, and the new guy smiled. After that was explained to the other boy the class calmed down and I found out the new kids knew a lot about Greek Myths.  
The next block we split up to our classes I had English but sadly none of my friends were in it with me.  
After the very boring English lesson, we had lunch when we got there and sat down, I saw the new kids just standing there not sure what to do so I stood up telling Kayla and Alice that I would be back, and walked over to them and said," Well if you want to you can sit with me and my friends."  
And walked away letting them know I don't really care but to my shock they followed me and sat down. I was asking them about what they thought of the school food and then Kayla and Alice were telling them how the little, these are the new kids speech that I have to do sometimes, "SHOOT!" I said quietly, "Got to do that get ready for me to call you up onto the stage! Kayla you might want to tell them the questions I'm going to ask."  
And walked towards the stage it was my turn to sing too but I didn't tell them that, I got there and I saw I was right on time and I grabbed the mic and walked on to stage and asked the new kids to come up front and I asked them to introduce themselves and the regular stuff, and I found out that the girl's name is Annabeth and the boy's name is Percy.  
After that I had to introduce the choir and band people after I was done with that we went through the daily awards like usual, finally I was done and could start my song. Now I'm not that good of a singer but I guess that I'm ok, at least I don't think I'm that good, Kayla says otherwise, that day I sang my comfort song like I always do when there is a new kid. Finally I was done and could sit down.  
Annabeth asked,"What's that about?"  
"Oh I sometimes have to do that but only when a new kid comes, so it's not too bad. Someone else does it all the other days." I told her.  
She nodded and looked behind me and her eyes grew really big I looked behind me and I saw why, behind me was a big humanoid . . .thing Percy took out a pen and said," Giant!"


End file.
